Our First Kiss
by vOllEybAllObsEssEd
Summary: Freddie tells the story about his first kiss to Carly and Sam with a girl he barely knew and never saw again. After his story, Freddie starts wondering why Sam starts acting weird and avoiding him. SEDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

There are lots of things Freddie would _never _understand. There is one thing that always bothered him though. Why did Sam hate him? Constantly she would insult him, assault him, ruin his day, and more. He never really knew why though. Every time she threw a mean comment at him, Freddie would always wondered why she hated him.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and sixteen year old Carly, Sam, and Freddie were in the iCarly studio watching videos and drinking smoothies. Right now was playing a kid who was standing on his head for the past seven minutes. Carly watched in amazement, Freddie looked confused, and Sam looked bored.

"This is really boring. I give it a three" Sam said.

"I give it an eight" Carly said.

"Five" Freddie said. He then went to the comment section. "Hey look, liveNlaugh212 is asking about our first kiss." Freddie smiled remembering his. Sam just looked onto the floor miserably.

"Well I can't answer that, I haven't even gotten my first kiss" Carly said, embarrassed. She looked at Freddie and Sam. "How about you guys?"

"I'm not talking about my first kiss. It's too much of an invasion of privacy." Sam said.

"Coming from the girl who read my journal" Freddie said angrily. Sam smirked at him.

"I didn't know that it was your diary" Sam said innocently.

"It's a journal!"

"Okay guys. Calm down. How about you Freddie, what was your first kiss like?" Carly asked. Sam scoffed.

"Please, his first kiss was just a peck on the nose by you" Sam said.

"Actually…it wasn't" Freddie said. Carly and Sam's attention were on Freddie immediately. Carly was really eager to know how his first kiss really happened. Carly faced Freddie and smiled giddily.

"Oh! Spill!" she said. Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kind of personal." Freddie said.

"One question though, what girl would want to kiss you?" Sam asked. Freddie just glared at her, not knowing a better comeback.

"Sam, let Freddie talk" Carly pleaded. Sam sighed.

"Whatever."

"Thank you Carly" Freddie smiled at her. Then he began his story…

* * *

Eight years ago in Los Angeles, California lived an eight year old Freddie Benson. He was sitting on the steps of his house, not wanting to listen to his parents yell at each other. They were getting a divorce pretty soon, they haven't announced it but Freddie had a hunch.

He sighed and looked into the morning sky. Freddie was completely bored beyond compare. He decided to get up and walk. At least he would be doing something. Freddie walked towards the park. He always loved the park, especially going with his dad. They would always play catch or run around, unlike his mom who fears that he's going to get hurt severely.

Freddie sat down on a bench. Once again he was doing nothing. The swings were taken up, the jungle gym was full, the sandbox was crowded, and everything else was occupied by someone. Freddie sighed and laid down on the bench. He stared into the clouds up at the sky, then his vision was overtaken by a little blonde girl looking at him confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Freddie shrugged.

"Nothing" he said.

"Nothing? You're in the park, you should be doing something."

"Well, there's nothing to do." The girl pulled Freddie up.

"Come on, play with me!"

"I don't play with girls." The girl folded her arms. Freddie sighed again. "Fine, I guess I could. I mean, there is nothing else to do."

"Great, come on!" The girl started running full speed towards the grass areas.

"Wait up!" Freddie yelled. He followed behind her. The girl stopped once she was at the center. Freddie couldn't stop and he collided with her. He ended up being on top of her with their noses touching.

"You're heavy! Get off!" the girl pleaded. She was squirming around like crazy. Freddie immediately got off her and helped her up.

"Sorry, uh, what is your name?"

"O, I'm Sammy." Freddie nodded.

"I'm Freddie Benson."

Then out of no where, Sammy pushed him. "You're it!" Then she started running again. Freddie laughed and started chasing her. It took him a while to tag Sammy, she was pretty fast. Then they were playing tag for hours, and didn't get tired of it. By afternoon, Sammy and Freddie were laying on the grass panting for air.

Then a huge shadow cast upon them. Sammy and Freddie looked up. An eleven year old boy called D had his arms folded and his allies behind him were glaring at Freddie and Sammy. D was also known as the neighborhood bully. Any kid who stood up to him, ended up hurt, really hurt. They got up and stared at D.

"You're in my spot. Now move you little brats!" D yelled. Sammy was about to leave, but Freddie stayed.

"This isn't your spot. It's anyone's spot. You don't own it!" Freddie yelled. Sammy grabbed Freddie's arm.

"Come on Freddie." Sammy pleaded. D smirked.

"Listen to your girlfriend." he said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Freddie yelled. He weakly pushed D. D and his gang laughed.

"Look guys, he's trying to beat me up!" D laughed.

"I can beat you up anytime I want to!" D then pushed Freddie really hard onto the floor. Freddie landed roughly and scrapped his knee. He yelped and was on the verge of tears. Sammy frowned.

"Hey! You can't do that!" she yelled at D.

"O really?!" D asked.

"Yeah!" Sam instantly kicked D in his 'special spot.'

"Ah!" D yelled. "I'm going to get you brats!" Sammy and Freddie started running as fast as they could. They stopped once D was out of sight. Freddie and Sammy sat on the floor and panted.

"You were really brave out there, and here I was thinking that you were a scaredy cat" Freddie smirked. Sammy grinned and folded her arms bravely.

"Well from now on, I'm never going to be afraid ever again" she said proudly. Freddie laughed.

"Freddie! Freddie!" a voice called. They turned their heads to see Mrs. Benson rushing towards them.

"Who's that?" Sammy asked.

"My mom" Freddie said. Mrs. Benson finally reached them.

"Fredward Benson! You had me worried sick! I told you to never run off like that!" Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie's arm and started dragging him.

"I'll meet you at the park tomorrow!" Freddie called back to Sammy.

"Okay! Bye!" Sammy called back. They smiled at each other until they couldn't see each other anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Freddie and his dad went to the park. His dad just sat on the bench reading the newspaper while Freddie searched around for Sammy. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. After a while, Freddie gave up and sunk down onto the sand. He sighed in disappointment. Then someone tapped his arm. Freddie turned around to see Sammy smiling at him.

"Sammy! I thought you wouldn't come!" Freddie said happily.

"And why not? We are friends right?" Sammy said. She sat down next to Freddie. He smiled at her. Then they started making a sandcastle. They laughed and threw sand at each other from time to time.

Freddie then saw his dad walking with a lady he'd never seen before. They were laughing and holding hands. Freddie was confused. Why would his dad do that? Sammy noticed Freddie's expression.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked. Freddie sighed.

"Well my parents are getting a divorce" he said.

"A divorce? Really?" Freddie nodded his head.

"Yup." He explained how his mom and dad just don't get along anymore. "And my mom is going to Washington to do work while my dad is going to stay here. If they get a divorce, I think my mom is going to stay there permanently."

"Washington? That's far away."

"I know. I wanted to stay with my dad, but now I'm not sure." Sammy scooted closer to Freddie.

"Well who takes care of you?"

"Mom."

"Who feeds you?"

"Mom."

"Who makes sure that you take your bath?"

"Mom."

"Who takes you to school?"

"Mom."

"Who loves you?" Freddie thought hard on this one. He knew that both his parents loved him so much, but he barely felt that certain love from his dad. Even if his dad is cooler and his mom is a freak, he really felt that special love from his mom.

"My mom." Freddie said. Sammy smiled. "So I guess I'm going to stay with my mom."

"I guess." She smirked. The rest of the day, they created their sandcastle. They thought it was a masterpiece, even if it was just a lump of sand with leaves on top and twigs sticking at the side. To their eyes, it was great.

By noon time, Sammy and Freddie were walking around the park just laughing and talking about funny things that happen at their schools. Then, they started holding hands without even knowing it.

Sammy and Freddie were sitting on the grass, looking at the sunset. They were still holding hands and smiling. Freddie got up. He knew that his dad will be looking for him pretty soon. Sammy got up behind him and looked at him.

"What's up?" She asked. Freddie sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever see you again." he said. Sammy frowned.

"Why?"

"Because my parents _are _getting a divorce and I'm going with my mom to Washington."

"When?"

"Soon." Sammy frowned even more. Freddie looked at her face and held her hand tightly. "I'm going to miss you. I like you…a lot." Sammy blushed and smiled.

"I like you a lot too." Then, without thinking, Freddie kissed Sammy. She gasped when Freddie pulled back. Freddie and Sammy started blushing.

"Freddie! We gotta go home now!" Mr. Benson called. Freddie didn't want to go home, but he knew that he had to. He got up and smiled at Sammy.

"Bye Sammy! I'll see you tomorrow!" Freddie waved. Sammy smiled at him, she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Once Freddie got home, his mom started yelling at his dad. "Where have you been?! It's 5:00! You got me worried sick! I thought Freddie was a goner! Where did you take him?!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"We were just at the park!" Mr. Benson yelled back.

"O, I don't think you were just at the park! Did you leave Freddie all by himself?!"

"He's eight years old, he could take care of himself!"

"He's _just _eight! You have to watch him! Are you just going to leave him when I go to Washington?!"

"That's it! You are getting out of my house tomorrow!" Mr. Benson then walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Freddie looked mournfully at his mom who was bursting into tears. Freddie walked up to her.

"Don't worry mom, where ever you go, I'll come with you." Freddie said. Mrs. Benson hugged Freddie tightly.

The next day was the day that he was going to leave forever. Freddie wanted to say goodbye to Sammy though. He would just be bummed out if he didn't. Mrs. Benson already packed all their stuff but their flight was just in a couple of hours. Freddie just had a limited time to say goodbye to his friend.

Freddie finally found Sammy in the sandbox making a fort. He smiled and ran up to her.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed

"Freddie!" Sammy yelled back smiling. Freddie wasn't smiling though. He hugged her while Sammy awkwardly patted his back. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving today." Sammy pulled back.

"What?!" She started crying. "You're leaving today?! We just became friends…"

"Don't cry. I promise that we will always stay friends. And I promise that the next time we see each other, you are going to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Freddie nodded his head and smiled. He wiped Sammy's tears away.

"Yup, girlfriend. I promise not like another girl besides you." Sammy smiled and hugged Freddie.

"Promise?" she asked one more time.

"Promise." Freddie said.

* * *

Carly was smiling while Sam was looking at the floor. Freddie couldn't see her face since her hair was covering it. He just ended his story.

"That was so sweet!" Carly said.

"Yeah, too bad I won't see her ever again." Freddie said.

"Wait, didn't you break her promise?"

"Please Carly, we were eight. That Sammy girl probably forgot about me." Sam started crying.

"Sam what's wrong?" Carly asked. Sam didn't answer though, she was already running out of the room. Freddie looked at Sam confused. _Did I say something wrong?_ he wondered.

Sam was outside of the apartment and was clutching her chest. _I can't believe he remembers the story but he doesn't remember me! _she thought. Sam was almost as devastated as the time when she and Freddie met again.

* * *

"_Okay class, this is Freddie Benson." Sam immediately looked up and smiled. She definitely remembered Freddie Benson, even after three years. Freddie made his way and sat in front of Sam. She was going to tap him on the shoulder but he started looking at Carly. He had that love strucked expression on his face. Sam froze and decided to talk to him later. _

_When the bell rang, Sam went up to Freddie. "Hi Freddie" she said excitedly. Freddie looked at her kindly._

"_Hi, and you are?" he asked. Sam felt like her heart stopped beating._

"_Uh, I'm Sam." Sam said confused. Freddie nodded his head._

"_Well nice to meet you Sam." Then Freddie walked towards Carly. "Hi, I'm Freddie." _

"_Uh, I'm Carly." Carly smiled. Freddie had that loves trucked face again and Sam felt as if she was tearing up inside. _

* * *

Sam quickly wiped her tears away. She needed to be strong, she needed to forget and move on. She will not ever forgive Freddie though.

"A promise is a promise Freddie. And you broke that promise." Sam whispered sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sam walked back to Carly's house. She had nothing else better to do, and she wasn't going to waste her Sunday doing nothing. Sam knocked on the Shay's door, but instead of Carly opening it, Freddie did. Sam glared at Freddie.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Sam brushed past Freddie and walked into the loft.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Sam" Freddie said sarcastically. Carly was on the couch watching TV and Sam plopped down besides her. Freddie sat next to Sam, but she immediately moved and sat in another spot. Freddie looked confused at Sam again. Did she hate him that much?

Carly looked at Sam. "So what happened yesterday? Why were you crying?" she asked softly. Sam didn't answer though. She just stared at the floor, trying not to remember why she was crying.

"Yeah Sam, what happened?" Freddie asked. Sam was still silent. Carly sighed and scooted closer to Sam.

"How about we change the subject?" Sam was still silent, but she felt a little happier. She didn't want to talk about yesterday.

"So, what was _your _first kiss like?" Carly giggled. Sam's happiness faded away again.

"Well all I'm going to say is that I had it when I was like, eight or nine. That's it." Sam said angrily. She reached for the remote, but Carly took it before her.

"Aw, come on Sam. At least say who it was with?" Carly asked. Sam glanced towards Freddie for a quick moment then looked at Carly. She slumped back into her seat and sighed.

"I don't remember his name. All I know now is that I hate him." Sam said.

"Why?" Sam glanced at Freddie again. He looked really eager to know her story. _How could he forget? _Sam thought.

"Anyways, he wasn't that bad. I mean he sort of did teach me how to be brave, you know stand up for myself."

"Don't you mean aggressive and hurt people?" Freddie joked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"How?" Carly asked. Sam thought hard, she didn't want to say anything close to Freddie's story. Tears started coming from remembering. Sam tried fighting them, but slowly she started shedding tears.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked. Sam was about to start yelling at him. Why would she be okay? Sam started crying even more and Carly put her arm over her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Why are you becoming so emotional all of a sudden?" Carly asked. Sam wiped her tears away, but they just kept on falling. Sam just ran out of the room and out of the apartment. She sunk down the wall outside the place. She needed to be strong and not let old memories bring her down.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Sam turned and saw Freddie. Sam looked on the ground and wiped her tears away. She looked back up at Freddie, he looked so sympathetic. Nothing would ever change Sam's hatred for Freddie though.

"Leave me alone, please!" Sam yelled. Freddie back away a couple of steps.

"Whoa Sam, what is your deal?! I didn't do anything to you!" Sam scoffed and wiped her tears again.

"Yeah, you did nothing" she said sarcastically. Sam just started walking away. Freddie just stood there confused. _What did I do?_ he thought.

* * *

Later Freddie was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was still confused at what Sam said. I mean she was always the one starting their arguments. Freddie wondered if she was always like this. She was pretty nice to him on his first day of school in the sixth grade. _She was nice that one time eight years ago…then she started ignoring me…then when the fact that I loved Carly and started hanging out with her, Sam was…well hecka mean._ Freddie couldn't think of a possible answer why.

He groaned and looked out his window. He studied the park across his apartment. A little girl and a little boy playing in the sandbox. Freddie sighed and remembered when he was with Sammy. When Freddie first met Sam, he thought that she looked familiar, but he just couldn't recognize her. When he saw Carly though, it was like he experienced love at first sight all lover again. He completely forgot about Sam.

Freddie looked at the little girl and boy throwing sand at each other. Just like he and Sammy did eight years ago. He really remembered Sammy. Her long curly blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Then Sam appeared in the picture. Freddie blinked. _What the? _he thought. Both had long curly blonde hair and (he hated to say it) both had beautiful eyes. Both name's are pretty much alike. Freddie shook his head. _Just a coincidence._ he thought.

* * *

Carly called Sam. She was starting to get really worried about her. Carly noticed that every time someone brought up about a first kiss, Sam would always look so sad. _Well she did say that she hated him. But why did she start crying now?_ Carly thought.

"Hey kiddo" Sam said.

"Hi Sam…" Carly said. Sam sighed. She knew that Carly wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Look, I'll tell you my story but just don't tell Freddork"

"My lips are sealed."

"Okay, well. So uh, the guy was moving. On that day, he said goodbye to me and we just kissed. Then we met again in sixth grade, I think. He was such a total dork and a loser."

"Wait, then why do you hate him?" Sam gulped.

"Well because he promised me something and he broke that promise the second I saw him again."

"What was that promise?" Sam paused. She started thinking and chose her words carefully.

"Uh…that's too personal. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay then. It's weird because your story is sorta like Freddie's. Creepy huh?"

"Yeah, totally bizarre." Sam said with a hint of fear in her voice. Carly raised her eyebrows. _Sammy…and Sam…_she thought. Carly widened her eyes. She finally got why Sam was crying today and yesterday.

"You're that Sammy girl aren't you?!" Sam literally chocked on her spit. She started coughing and fake laughing.

"What? Are you serious! No I'm not." she said in between her fake laughs.

"O come on Sam. It makes total sense. When you first moved here you said you used to live in Los Angeles. You said that you were good friends with some _guy. _Plus you used to be called Sammy." Sam sighed. She was completely trapped, no loopholes what so ever.

"Okay well…you're right" Sam said softly. Carly gasped.

"I knew it! …wait is this why you hate Freddie?" Sam didn't respond. She was holding back the tears again. Carly put her hand over her mouth once she realized what she said. "We don't have to talk about-"

"Yeah, that's why I hate Freddie. He broke his promise the second I saw him again. Look, I gotta go." Sam said. She hung up without saying goodbye. Carly started feeling guilty. She was the reason why Sam was so miserable, because Freddie liked _her._


End file.
